The present invention relates to a backhoe and more particularly relates to a backhoe constructed to enable its boom to be moved to a fully raised transport position wherein the weight of the boom and parts supported thereby are disposed close to the carrying vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,376,984 issued to Long et al on Apr. 9, 1968 discloses a backhoe having a boom which may be pivoted vertically about its connection with a swing frame, to a transport position extending partially above the swing frame so as to be close to a tractor carrying the backhoe. The boom is so pivoted by means of a hydraulic actuator having its opposite ends connected directly to the boom and to the swing frame such that the connection of the actuator with the boom passes from one side to the other or overcenter relative to a line of centers extending through the respective connections of the boom and actuator with the swing frame when the boom is pivoted between working and transport positions. This design has the disadvantage that the momentum of the boom is required to carry it overcenter when moving to its transport position and operators sometimes have difficulty in accomplishing this feat.